


Fang Forest

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Slut, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Impregnation, Knotting, Maledom, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: During her travels, Anna encounters a male wolf said to have come from the outrealms, she ends up becoming his human bitch.
Kudos: 107





	Fang Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out mid summer but ended up getting dropped and delayed. But my next vanilla Cherche project will be out within a week of this getting posted.

A low power fire tome radiated heat that filled the tent, leaving Anna sleeping completely naked despite the chilly temperature outside. She was traveling Ylisse and selling her wares without a care now that Grima was history. Right now, she was in a forest that was used by travelers as a shortcut, this path was a bit risky, what made this particular forrest interesting was its name, "Fang Forest", It got the name after several young women in recent years told their tale of a big grey wolf that was said to come from the Outrealms that had its way with them and plowed them over and over.

Anna laid on top of her mattress laying on the ground, on her stomach with her perky, round ound butt up as the heat coming from the tome made the tent too warm to need covers. Anna rolled her eyes as she thought of the forest's silly name and the tales; a wolf in these parts was stupidly unlikely, and one that would fuck girls instead of killing and eating them? Even dumber. "Oh, well," Anna sang, knowing she'd make it to town tomorrow anyway. She leaned the side of her face onto the pillow and quickly fell asleep.  
****************  
A large, dark grey four legged beast caught the scent of a young woman nearby and tracked the scent to this area off the woods. It walked slowly and closed the distance between it and the tent, the wolf peeked its head into the tent, sniffing again as it gazed at the redhaired woman. The wolf's doggy dick came out and grew hard upon seeing Anna's round, plump ass out on display. He walked over towards her and began to lick in between her cheeks.

"Mmm, keep going baby..." Anna moaned sweetly, she could practically feel the tongue of the man she was just dreaming about steadily lapping at her asshole. But then Anna's senses came back after the few hours she got to sleep, she really did feel a slick, wet tongue flicking against her anus, she picked herself up onto her hands and knees and looked back to see a big wolf standing behind her. "W-wow!" Anna said in shock, "Dang, I owe Robin twenty gold, you really do exist! Does... Does that mean you want to claim me as your bitch?" Anna murmured, looking below the wolf and seeing its needy dick. "Well, you got started licking my ass, why don't we just go that route? This is kinda like my right admission through your territory, right?" Anna spoke to the wolf, not wanting to know what would happen if she didn't play along.

The wolf wihined eagerly at the woman's words, the beast awaited patiently as the redhead rolled over onto her hands and knees and stuck her round butt back into the air.

Anna gripped her covers, feeling the wolf mounting her and wrapping his front legs around her waist as he slid his meaty wolf dick right into her ass. Anna's eyes widened and a violent swear escaped her lips, she felt her body rocking forward slightly as the wolf began to fuck her tight asshole with firm, steady thrusts; his cock was plunging deep and carelessly into her ass, stretching her tight rear hole out and creating a steady and tight friction. "Oh gods..." Anna murmured, feeling the searing pain in her ass starting to shift to just a warm pleasurable sensation, her full breasts began to sway as the beast went straight into pounding her mercilessly. She felt her hairy pussy running wet as the wolf shoved his prick in and out of her butt, she stared at the wall of her tent and took the fucking with pride, letting the pleasure take her as the wolf breathed on her neck while its lower half humped madly into her rear end.

For Anna she had overwhelming feelings about the situation; she felt so good having her ass stuffed and pounded by the thick wolf cock, but she also felt so dirty and shameless. It was hard to come to terms that she was bent forward on her knees and taking a wolf's dick up her butt, it was also hard to deny the pleasure she felt and how excited she was about the whole situation. Anna reached down and cupped her unshaven, drooling mound; each of the wolf's thrusts made her pussy drip even more, Anna bit her lip and smiled while anal induced pleasure filled her senses. "Wreck my ass, it's my favorite hole to have fucked!" Anna spoke cheerfully, gasping and moaning from the thick wolf cock shoving in and out of her cute little butthole. Anna felt lowly, getting off on a wild animal fucking her and enjoying it as much as she did, the redhead was lost in the sway of her plump tits from the wolf firmly pounding her pucker, she felt her quim leaking all the way down to her thighs, leaving Anna with an array of visual pleasure and physical proof just how horny she was.

The wolf was eagerly pounding his new bitch, panting and licking the side of Anna's neck as he repeatedly plunged his dick deep into Anna's asshole. The wolf would definitely come back later to claim Anna's mouth and pussy just as he had done to that busty green haired manakete a few weeks ago.

"Mm," Anna moaned sweetly, her right hand down between her as her fingers worked back and forth across her unkempt mound, rubbing her dripping slit as the wolf's cock pistoned in and out of her asshole, it was hard for Anna to ignore the burning need between her legs. Anna rubbed her pussy furiously, mind occupied on the doggy dick shoving into her and the delight she felt bubbling up inside her from the that friction. The wolf only got more savage as the anal fuck went on, Anna was soon screaming in pained pleasure as the wolf's thrusts became brutal.

Her pussy was leaking like a fountain, Anna's hand was covered in her flowing pussy juices while she was used like the wolf's private cock sleeve. The wolf was fucking her well---almost too well, the merchant couldn't even imagine getting fucked softly anymore, now she only wanted her holes ravaged by a strong being. Anna gripped the sheets again, feeling the thrusts to her ass pushing her right along to her anal induced orgasm. "Oh! S-shit!" Anna swore violently, feeling the wolf cock still ramming into her bootyhole as she came, her pussy gushed hard and She squirted all onto the bedding below her, the wolf kept fucking her as her asshole tightened around his shaft, Anna's eyes rolled back and her mouth gaped open with a smile of ecstasy.

The wolf howled as the woman's sphincter clenched down on it's dick, he burrowed his cock deep inside Anna's ass shoved his knot right into her poor butthole.

Anna's body jerked in pain as the wolf knotted her, she felt his base swell up inside her asshole, his knot grew to be bigger than one of her fists, Anna clenched the sheets with her hands.and swore again as his hot wolf cum flooded her ass, leaving her gasping at the warmth filling her rear end. The wolf remained mounted on her, his thick balls resting against her hairy pussy as the two of them were tied together. "You feel so big and warm when you're sheathed in my bottom!" Anna exclaimed, feeling the rush of having the beast's knot stuck up her ass, his hot seed was kept deep in her rear as her asshole would probably remain plugged for who knows how long.  
***************  
After the wolf had finally pulled out of Anna's rear and left, the merchant had rolled over onto her back. She smiled as cum leaked out of her abused asshole and onto the bed, her eyes began to close shut and Anna fell asleep again.  
***************  
The next day, Anna was packed up, her tent and mattress on a wagon she pulled by hand as she walked through the thick rows of trees and down the trail towards where the rode was supposed to be. She gasped and let the handle of the wagon go as the wolf appeared and stopped in front of her path, "Looking for a goodbye gift?" Anna teased, she reached at her neck and untied her cape. The merchant took her cape off and turned and leaned forward, laying her cape down onto the ground to lay on. Anna quickly took her top off and undid her belt and unbuttoned her tight red pants, pushing them down to her ankles.

Anna stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the side, she slid her lacy red panties down as well, exposing her unkempt mound before stepping out of them as well. Now Anna wore only her red healed boots. She got down onto the ground, laying on back and on the her cape, she spread her legs wide and presented her eager, unshaven pussy to the wolf. "Come on, fill my pussy with your hot cock!" Anna exclaimed, more than ready to feel him tear into her pussy.

The wolf eagerly stepped over the merchant, settling his lower half between her legs with his dick prodding her wolf cock--hungry pussy. The wolf groaned as it pushed into Anna's warm snatch, watching the merchant girl gasp as his cock filled her warm breeding hole. The beast immediately began to thrust, hammering Anna's pussy fast and hard with no concern with delicacy or care for his bitch.

Anna whined as the wolf leaned against her front side, his face resting against the side of her neck as his lower half madly shoved his dick in and out of her hairy pussy. Anna could do nothing but lay back and take the sweet pussy fucking, feeling the wolf's thick cock stretching her pussy out in a way she hadn't felt in some time. The wolf was standing right over Anna's body, enforcing his rule over her and her pussy. in this position she was completely at his mercy; he could bite her neck and end life her or simply violate her from hours on end, but she knew the beast had taken a liking to her, just as he did every female that entered this wooded area.

Moments went on, Anna endured the brutal pounding of the Wolf hammering her cunt relentlessly, his cock was filling her front hole up nicely, and the heated friction helped drive off morning chill in the air. The flow of pleasure was steady, Anna moaned blissfully as the thick wolf dick pistoned in and out of her needy folds, she wanted nothing but to be ravaged by the beast, to be fucked hard and left there to compose herself on her own. Anna's asshole was still quite sore from the Wolf buttfucking and knotting her ass, and she couldn't wait to feel how abused her pussy will feel afterwards.

"T-that's it! Fuck me like you own me!" Anna pleaded, the Wolf's feral treatment of her cunt was a welcome change; Anna was tired of sweet sex in nice expensive bedrooms, she wanted to be fucked into the dirt and to stand up with scrapes on her ass and legs. The merchant found it to be hot being a pair of holes for a animal, even if those rumors were true that he came from the outrealms and wasn't a simple beast. But then the moment of realization hit Anna, if the rumors are correct then this wolf was capable of impregnating human women.

"M-maybe we should go back to anal," Anna said meekly, the Wolf gazing down at her as it continued to sheath its dick inside her warm vagina. Her plump breasts bounced with each plunge of the beast's mighty rod, but even after her suggestion the wolf was adamant on continuing as it was. The wolf pounded her without a second thought, eager to satisfy it's own lust, Anna continued to lay on her back on the ground, slowly accepting she was going to get impregnated by this strange beast.

Out of nowhere, the sudden thought of having a plump pregnant stomach and being down on her hands and knees overtook Anna's doubts; to be the Wolf's slut and to carry it's litter or how many offsprings she would end up with was an oddly tantalizing idea. Within a few moments of her initial doubts, the merchant had completely turned around on her fear and was now willing and eager to take every drop of his load. "C-cum deep inside me, baby! Fill my womb up with your hot load!" Anna encouraged him to knock her up, she wrapped her legs around his lower half and urged him on to keep plunging his cock deep into her greedy hole until they both reached their climaxes. "On fuck!" Anna whined out of sheer bliss, she gushed hard and twisted beneath the wolf as it's knot shoved deep into her pussy.

Anna screamed joyfully as the beast's knotted base swelled up inside her vagina, his hot seed spewed carelessly into her womb and flooded her hole. The Wolf howled proudly as it came, he was clearly content with knocking up another human female. As things began to quiet down, Anna stroked the Wolf's face and neck as his knot was still stuck inside her breeding hole, "I have a friend; white hair, twintails, and a nice rack, she'd be happy to meet you."

The Wolf whined excitedly.  
******************  
Anna sighed in exhaustion, the wolf had finally slipped out of her pussy and left once again, leaving her alone and creampied like the night before. The redhead was bent over as she stood, she pulled her lacy panties back up her legs and up into her place. She felt the Wolf's seed trickling out of her slit and onto the fabric of her underwear, she moaned, finding it incredibly exciting to be a wolf's bitch.


End file.
